Nightmares of Love
by Ghostwriter9396
Summary: Stewie's hurt, Brian's his only comfort, and Peter's a jack ass who can't appricieate true art. You can kinda see where this is going...StewiexBrian love, very discriptive  reason for M rating ...with a random last chapter...enjoy :
1. I'm Right Here

**Okay Gang...don't hate me. This is my first Family Guy story and I really intended it to just be a one shot fluff kinda thing. But as usual my head ran away from me and before I knew it I had this whole drama on my hands. I tried to stick to everyone's personality but I doubt I came close doing anyone the justice they diserve. Actually, this is the first fanfic I've written that I'm not that I'm not at all proud of. But, I wrote it, I can't unwrite it, and I'm feeling too lazy to write something better. Anyhow...read, review, and enjoy!**

**Also headsup, this a Brian and Stewie flick and it does contain boy-on-dog smut. Not in this chapter but later on. Please no flamming, tagging, moral lectures, ect. because they'll just be empty words falling on deef ears. **

Nightmares of Love By: GhostWritter9396

Ch. 1: I'm Right Here

_Here we go again_. The one year old thought as he stood outside the dreaded house. This would make visit number he had to think for a moment ten maybe? He had, in all honesty, lost count after the third or fourth visit; they all started to blend together making it one long nightmare. As he knocked on the front door with an expression of mingled hatred and fear, he asked himself for the bazillioneth time why he kept coming back here. Of course he had the answer, and the memory of his first visit surfaced every time he searched for that particular answer.

"What the douche? You said you had a treat for me you old prune!"

"I do, it's in my pocket .hmmmm."

"I don't want THAT kind of treat you perverted bastard! Let me go!"

"Now you get your cute little ass back here, unless you want me to go and hurt your mommy."

"Go right ahead genius, you'd be saving me a hell of a lot of time trying to get rid of her! Now if you excuse me, I have to go and finish my plans on infiltrating the White House and taking out that bastard of a president I-I mean go and finish my drawing of a a damn it what do babies draw? Oh, yes. I have to go finish my drawing of a doggy."

"Oh, is it a drawing of your doggy?"

"Of Brian? Sure why the hell not."

"I bet you love your doggy little boy don't you. It would sure be a damn shame if anything should happen to him."

"Brian? He's a total prick at times but he's alright. And what are you talking about?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure any number of things could happen to him. Get hit by a car "

"He's been in accidents before, just come out of them pissed off that he always pays for damages, but he never gets hurt."

"Or suddenly get rabies "

"Oh, he's already had that. Trust me it was not a fun week."

"Or maybe just disappear one day and be replaced by a cat."

"BASTARD!"

"Do what I say and there's no need to worry .hmmmm."

Now here he was, waiting for the bastard to open the door and have his way with him again. God this was embarrassing, he had been able to intimidate a lot more people a hell of a lot scarier than this old sack of bones, but then again, none of them ever tried t do that to him, and given the circumstances fighting back was a choice he did not have.

An hour and a half later, Stewie ran into his own house and straight up stairs to his bedroom. He ran so fast he didn't even register that no one was home except for the dog.

"Stewie what's wrong?" Brian asked as his attention was diverted from the TV.

Now Stewie was in his room, huddled in the corner and holding Rupert waiting for that accursed woman to come and give him his dinner (though he really didn't feel like eating) and then the long awaited bath he so desperately desired.

He heard a knock on his door and thought _about time_ as he went to go open it. But instead of Lois, he saw Brian standing there looking very concerned.

"Not that it's any of my business kid, but are you okay? I've noticed you've been acting a little weird the last month or two."

_Good God has it really been going on that long?_ "I'm fine dog." He assured Brian in his usual dominating tone. "Where's Lois? I'm hungry."

"She and Peter went out on a date and Chris and Meg are God knows where. It's just the two of us tonight." Brian said looking closely at Stewie. The tot's usual tone had a small change to it. It had a very subtle hint of fear in it. _What happened to him? He almost looks pale._ Brian observed as he studied the baby closely. "Hey, whatcha say we order take out? Anything ya want." Brian said trying to calm Stewie down.

Stewie's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What's the catch dog?"

"Nothing. You just look like you could use a treat that's all." Brian shrugged. To his surprise the little boy's eyes grew wide with sudden terror and he ran into his closet. "Uh, Stewie?"

"No treats!" Stewie shouted coming out holding a bazooka.

"WOW! OK! OK! NO TREATS!" Brian squealed holding his paws up shoulder high in a sign of surrender. He then cautiously walked over and gently took the weapon from the toddler. "But you are going to tell me what's going on with you."

Stewie once again heard the old man's raspy voice: "Tell anyone and it's bye bye doggy and hello kitty."

Stewie shuddered at the thought of Hello Kitty, he wanted to kill her almost as much as he wanted to kill his mother. "I-I can't t-tell you, Brian." Stewie said fearfully.

"Sure you can. You know you can tell me anything." Brian assured him sitting down in one of the tiny plastic chairs so he was at eye level with Stewie. He reached out and turned the baby so he was facing him. "Now come on, out with it. Is it something to do with Lois or Peter?"

"No, nothing to do with Lois or the Fat Man." Stewie admitted slowly.

"Is it something to do with where you go every Wednesday afternoon?"

Stewie blinked. He didn't think anyone had noticed. No one had said anything and Stewie never suspected that anyone, not even Lois, was observant enough to pick up on the pattern. But of course he was once again leaving Brian out of the equation. Brian, the only one who really talked to him. Brian, the only one who really cared about him as a person and not just as a cute, cuddly doll like some bitches he could think of. Brian, the only one Stewie really cared about himself, his best friend, his beautiful best friend. _Wow, hold the phone, beautiful? No, no, no. Stop that._ But he was his best friend, no denying that. "I can't you you stupid dog, if I do I could loose you forever, okay so just leave it be!" He turned his head, he hated for people, especially Brian, to see him cry. Unless he wanted to use his innocent baby tears as leverage that was.

Brian stared at him for a moment thinking of what Stewie had just said. Then he did something that completely shocked Stewie out of his mind. He wrapped his arms around the toddler's small body and drew him in close. "You listen to me Stewart Gilligan Griffin, you don't EVER have to worry about that, you hear me? Sure I'll die before you, but nothing other then natural death is going to take me away from you. Now tell me, who's hurting you?"

Oh yes, Brian was no fool, he picked up on what was going on immediately. One of the things Stewie loved so much about him, he didn't have to fully explain himself to Brian all the time, Brian just knew, a lot of times more then Stewie, what was going on.

"Old man." Stewie muttered into Brian's shoulder. He had reached up and grabbed a handful of his fur to hold on to for security. As if he would instantly disappear the moment Stewie spoke the truth.

Brian tightened his grip on Stewie as he stroked his back, trying to calm his fears. Stewie's tears were soaking Brian's fur but he didn't take any notice. Someone had hurt his Stewie and they were going to pay. _Wait a sec, his Stewie? No, no, no._ No doubt the kid was his best friend and he'd gladly kick ass anytime for him, but that was as deep as the relationship got. "Come on kid, let's get something to eat and then we'll go talk to Joe."

"The cyborg? Why the hell should we tell him?" Stewie asked trying to gain control once more.

"He's a cop." Brian explained soothingly. "He'll be able to get this bastard and make it so he can't ever get to you again."

Stewie highly doubted this, but he had seen the cyborg do quite a lot of fantastic stunts, so maybe miracles can happen.

After they finished their dinner (Stewie decided on getting Chinese and used the chop sticks to stab his sweet and sour chicken, pretending he was attacking all the people he wanted to kill; Lois, Hello Kitty, the old man, ect.) they walked over to Joe's house next door and Brian told Joe everything he knew, which wasn't much, but enough for Joe to turn to Stewie and question him further. But all the toddler could tell him was that his attacker was a old man with metal arms that reached the floor.

"Joe I think he means Old Man Herbert." Brian said as revelation hit him.

"Hmm Herbert the Pervert I think you might be right, Brian. I've had my suspicions about him for a while but haven't had any way of nailing him."

"Well this could be your chance!" said Brian excitedly. "But before you do catch him, can I beat him to a bloody mass of wrinkles first?"

"Mmm .given the circumstances I'll turn my head this once, but don't kill him, that would kind of make it hard to prosecute him."

Five minutes later, Stewie was standing outside Herbert's house for the second time that day while Brian stood to one side of the door so as not to be seen by the perverse old man right away. When he opened the door, Stewie took a deep breath and then told him, "I'm NEVER coming here again you sick bastard! Find another doll to fuck!"

"Oh now son, we've talked about this. You're forgetting that doggy of yours, do you really want him to go away for ever?...hmmm."

"Oh, I don't think he's going anywhere." Brian growled as he made his presence known.

"Oh no!" squealed Herbert as Brian started toward him. He pushed him back into the house and slammed the door shut behind both of them. Stewie stood outside listening to the rumble as Joe wheeled up beside him. Both of them stared at the door as they heard loud crashes and curses from behind it.

"YOU SON OF BITCH!" _BANG!_

"DAMN IT GET BACK HERE!" _CRASH!_

"HE'S A BABY YOU SICK ASS!" _SMASH!_

"I'M SORRY! LET ME EXPLAIN!" _CRUNCH!_

"WHAT THE HELL PERVE? GET OF ME!" _BOOM!_

"GET YOUR FURRY WHITE ASS BACK HERE! HMMM." _SILENCE!_

Stewie and Joe looked at each other, not sure how to interpret the noises. Joe was just about to go in when the door opened and Herbert came out as fast as he could (surprisingly fast for a man almost 90 and who used a walker and was sporting a busted lip, black eye, broken leg, and various other wonds) with Brian fast on his heals, limping slightly.

"Try that again and I won't just kick your ass on a friend's behalf but you'll have my full animal side to deal with old man!" Brian bared his teeth and snarled to try and emphasise his point.

"Okay, Brian, I think that's enough." Joe said as he held Herbert's arm tightly. "Take Stewie back home and clean both of you up. I'll take out the trash." He indicated Herbert.

Back at the Griffin house, Brian was watching Stewie take a bath (nothing dirty, but you know, he needs to make sure Stewie doesn't drown or try and eat the soap or something) while he himself cleaned up his wounds from the fight in the sink. He wasn't that bad, a nose bleed, a twisted ankle and a few bruises, but Stewie was glad to see that it appeared Brian did a lot more damage to that bastard then that bastard did to him.

"Brian it won't come off!" Stewie cried in frustration.

"What wont?" Brian asked walking over to the tub to see what the kid was talking about. He froze, Stewie was rubbing at his umm lower half .furiously trying to clean himself.

"I still feel EVERYTHING Brian! Get it off!" he then proceeded to jerk at his shaft trying to take it off. "Get it off Brian!"

He had wanted it off ever since the first time, but because he was forced to go back he knew he had to deal with it. Now, however, since it seemed that the old man was gone for good he wanted nothing more to do with it.

Brian quickly took the toddler's hands in his own and stared at Stewie straight in the eye. "It can't come off kid. But _he_ can. Infact, he's long gone. He was gone when you sat in the water. I promise you, it's just a memory."

He helped Stewie finish cleaning himself and then he got him into his PJ's. "Come on Stewie, you've had a hard day, let's get you into bed."

Brian tucked Stewie in and then sat next to the crib and read him Charles Dickens A Tale of Two Cities until the tiny boy was fast a sleep. Brian leaned over the bars to make sure Stewie was comfortable before lowering his head and grazing the tot's cheek with his lips. He then turned around and closed the door after killing the light.

When he walked downstairs he found that Peter and Lois were home and that they were drunk. That could only mean one thing. "Before you two get too busy let me grab my pillow." Brian said racing to their room and snatching his blanket and pillow from the foot of the bed. He then headed back downstairs to sleep on the couch but he heard crying from Stewie's room and rushed in so fast he almost forgot to open the door.

"BRIAN! DON'T GO! BRIAN! DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU! DAMNIT DOG I LOVE YOU COME BACK!"

"STEWIE!" Brian lifted the shouting baby out of his crip and held him close, trying to wake him up. Stewie opened his eyes and saw Brian holding him, looking concerned. "It was just a dream kid, I m right here, I told you, I'm not going anywhere. Look, I even decided I was going to crash with you tonight to show you that I'm still here."

"You went back to LA and this time for good! Herbert tricked you into thinking you were nominated for another award and when you found out it was a lie you killed yourself!" Stewie was hysterical, clinging to Brian as if his very life depended on Brian being there next to him. Brian wished he hadn't listened to Joe and had smashed that damn bastard's head through a wall. How DARE he get Stewie this upset. His usally confident, dominating personality was now crushed and all that remained was an insecure child who was having dreams way to graphic for anyone let alone a baby. "I'm never going back there again kid. But if I remember, last time you didn't try and stop me, you just spat in my face."

"You dumb dog! I wanted to tell you not to go! But I couldn't find the words! So I showed you how disgusted I was with you for running away!" Stewie cried. "The truth is that I died a little when you left! Damn it Brian I love you! Don't you understand that?"

Stewie thought about that confession. Was it true? Yes, and even though he was terrified that Brian was now going to toss him back into bed and never talk to him again, he wouldn't take it back ever. He loved him, and hadn't truly realized it till the old pervert threatened Brian.

Brian himself was thinking over what the tot had shouted. He didn't want to admit it, after all it was wrong and repugnant to have those kind of feelings for a child, but he couldn't hold them back anymore. He hadn't realized just how much the tiny boy meant to him until he saw how much he had been broken. Stewie was, apart from himself (and perhaps Lois but she just barely made the cut), the only intelligent being in the family. He was the only one Brian could truly talk to without feeling like putting a gun in his mouth from boredom and disbelief that anyone could really be as stupid as say Peter. Talking to him was like pulling teeth at times, a thousand times, extremely slowly. But Stewie, he could talk to him for hours and never feel like that. Sure they argued and disagreed on some issues, but hey, that's life. No, Brian wouldn't regret his feelings for Stewie. He's regretted too much in his life and he was dead on determined not to do so with love, especially Stewie's. He wouldn't loose it or trade it for the world, no matter what.

"Stewie, of course I do. I do because I love you too. Why do you think I got so mad when you told me what that ass whole did to you? Why do think I'm still here and will be forever?"

"Then why did you go?" Stewie now had his face buried in Brian's fur, crying his heart out. "You left me here with these idiots and didn't even say goodbye!"

Brian sighed as he straightened out his blanket on the floor with his foot. He kicked his pillow into place and then walked over and closed the door. He then layed down on his pillow, still holding Stewie, and draped the blanket over both of them.

"Kid, I'm still here. I'm not going to go anywhere. See? I'm right here." He held Stewie tighter to try and show him that he was really there.

Stewie looked up at his face which was wet with silent tears. Brian had been crying. It had physically hurt him to see his precious little Stewie so upset and afraid like this. _Wait, his? Not again!_ His reasoning caught up with him and the argument he had just had with himself seemed irrational and horrible. Didn't he JUST beat the living hell out of a guy for having these same feelings? _Well, the difference is that he wanted Stewie's body, I want him as a whole, body, mind, and heart._ "Stewie, I'm right here, no one's coming near you, not while I've got you."

Stewie wrapped his tiny arms around Brian's torso and put his head back, touching his lips to Brian's.

Brian didn't resist, he couldn't. He deepened the kiss, pulling the toddler closer to him, feeling the perfect way their bodies meshed together. Stewie broke the kiss after a few minutes and then said "You're mine dog. You ever forget that, and I'll kill you."

Brian couldn't help but smile. "Wouldn't dream of it kid."

Stewie smiled, curling up into a tiny ball and snuggling close to his new found love. Brian held him tightly as the tiny child drifted off to sleep, holding on to Brian's fur for reassurance that he hadn't disappeared again.

Brian, before joining Stewie in the land of dreams, leaned down and whispered in his ear, "And you're mine kid, don't you ever forget it."

**Okay, I know...that totally sucked right? Well hopefully the rest of it wont be too bad. And to those of you who are like my brother and absolutely LOVE Herbert the Pervert, my appologies for making him the bad guy in this and having his bony perverted ass kicked and arrested. I just can't stand him, he creeps me out. So this kinda helped me on the inside. Anyhow, please R&R! I need all the critisism I can get. I don't care what yu have to say, good, bad, or indiferent. Just don't yell at me for the Stewie and Brian pairing, I warned you at the begining of the chapter. **


	2. It's Only A Dream

**Okay, so this is actually a sweet chapter...despite the disterbing parts at the begining...unfortunately it still kinda sucks. :(**

**Oh well, can't win 'em all...hope you enjoy it nontheless though. Despite it's suckyness I did work hard on it. **

Ch. 2: It's Only A Dream

No. He was back in that house, in that room. Or was it a different room? It seemed to be a little smaller and he didn't remember the windows having heavy dark green curtains. He didn't remember windows at all. Yes, this was a different room, he could tell that now, but the same terror was there, standing infront of him with a nasty smile on it's lips that he didn't like at all.

"Come on now, do what you do best for me and I'll let him go unharmed."

He now saw a third member in the room, a white dog was sitting in a chair, his eyes fixed on the terror with nothing but hate in them. He had a muzzle buckled over his mouth to keep him from saying anything and his hands were tied behind the back of the chair to keep him from attacking the terror.

"Come on baby boy, pleasure me like you do...hmmm"

The dog, though he couldn't speak, let out a low growl. His eyes flitted to the tiny boy sitting on a twin bed and the expression in them changed. Brian's eyes now were filled with love and worry, they seemed to say, "Don't give into him, Stewie. Don't let him near you. I'll be okay, run for it."

But he was paralized with fear. His only weakness, the love of his life, was in danger and he was powerless to save him.

"I'll let him go but first you and I have a date we need to make up." Herbert said suductively as he made his way, slowly, to the side of the bed. Brian let out another growl and struggled against his bonds but it was no use, he was held prisoner with metal cufs that were cutting into his fur. He tried to push up with his legs, wondering if he could stand (even if it meant having to carry a chair around on his back) but no dice, his ankles were bound together making that plan impossible to carry out.

Stewie felt tears fill his eyes as Herbert moved closer to him. He whipped them away furiously and reached behind him, he should have at least a small lazer blaster with him, he never went anywhere without some kind of weapon. He pulled out a decent size nuke gun and his hopes rose.

"Say your prayers old man! Though even if you do you're still ending up in the lowest pit of hell!" Stewie cheered as he raised his gun.

Herbert took a few steps back as Stewie took aim and fired at will. He didn't stop until the gun was empty, every blast hit the target, drumming into the old man's frail chest cavity right over his heart.

"VICTORY IS MINE!" cried Stewie jumping on the bed gleefully. "What the hell!" his victory dance was cut short by Herbert smiling widely at him. "Why don't you put that little toy away and show me your 'real' gun?...hmmmm." he smirked stjill walking forward.

"NO! Get away!" Stewie jumped down from the bed and raced to the door.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you baby boy."

Stewie turned around and forgot how to breath. Herbert was standing by Brian, a small blade in his hand. The tip of the blade was already scarlet and Brian's fur on his upper arm was red, not white.

"Stop it!" Stewie ran to Brian and tried to stop the blood from staining any more of his beautiful fur.

"Then get your cute little ass back on the bed."

Stewie was shaking. "N-NO!" he cried, holding onto Brian's upper arm to keep the blood from exiting his body. He turned his head and burried his face in Brian's shoulder as Herbert approached menasingly with the blade, ready to strike again. Brian woke up and found Stewie lying next to him, clutching his arm a little too tightly, wimpering softly. Brian's heart seemed to break as he saw silent tears falling down Stewie's slightly flushed cheeks. He rolled onto his side and pulled the tiny toddler into his arms, kissing him gently to wake him up.

"Stewie." He spoke his name in a low, loving tone. The baby opened his eyes which were still glazed over, he was still seeing the nightmare.

Brian kissed him and cued his name and held him while Stewie blinked and tried to get back to the waking world. "Brian?" he whispered, tears still falling from his horror filled eyes.

"That's right kid, I'm right here, you're safe." Brian said, glad to hear Stewie start to come back to him.

"Brian!" Stewie then broke down and started sobbing, hidding his face in Brian's fur as the later stroked his back and held him tight, trying to sooth the younger's fears.

"Stewie, it was just a dream, just a dream, kid. You're fine, no one but me here."

"B-Brian, he had you tied up and...and..." Stewie needed to talk it out, he felt that if he got it out in words, then the fear would decrease. Brian was patient as he waited for Stewie to continue.

"He wouldn't die. Brian I shot nuke blasts at him, fucking 37 of them, and he was STILL there! I tried to run away but he cut your arm..." Stewie felt Brian's arm feverishly searching for the blood that he was convinced was still there.

Brian gently removed Stewie's hands and pulled him into his lap. He was sitting up now and he held the tot as close as he could to him.

"Stewie, Joe took him away, no way in hell can he get to you know, remember?" Brian said soothingly, rocking him back and forth as Stewie continued t sob into his fur.

After about half an hour Stewie calmed down enough to speak normally again. "Brian." he said softly. "I don't want to go back to sleep, will you stay up with me?"

Brian looked at the clock that was on the baby blue wall across from the crib, it read 6:55am. "Stewie, we can just get up now and go get breakfast." Brian told him.

"I don't know if I can eat." Stewie said, his eyes half closed and a zombyish look on his face.

"Oh yes you can. You don't have a choice, you need to eat, it's good for you." Brian said sternly.

"Stewie just nodded absentmindedly. "Brian." he said.

"Yeah." Brian answered as he sat Stewie next to him so he could roll up his blanket.

"I don't want to see any of the others at the moment. I mean, the cyborg will most likely tell them and I don't want to be here when that happens."

Brian didn't need an explanation as to why, he quite agreed with him that Lois's 'over motherly' reaction would be too much for the little toddler and Peter's undoubtedly indifferent reaction would just be another blow that Stewie didn't need right now. He picked up the pillow and gave the kid a small smile. "Okay then." he said. "How about Denny's?"

**Personally I prefer Shoney's but...whatever. Hoped it wasn't THAT bad, but if it was let me know. As always no flames and plenty honest reveiws please and thank you!**


	3. Theropy

**Okay, I HATE the therapist dude in here. I don't knw why, I just hate shrinks I guess. Anyhow, I thought about using Brian's therapist dude from the show to help out Stewie, but I didn't think he would qualify as a child shrink so I made up one. Anyhow on with this nightmare of a drama...**

Ch. 3: Theropy

Lois was crying frantically when Brian and Stewie got home.

Brian had taken Stewie to the park after breakfast to stall for about an hour before going home.

"My baby!" she squeaked in that annoying nassel tone of hers. Judging from her expression Joe had come and gone, leaving the shock of the news behind him.

"Put me down you vile woman!" shouted Stewie pushing on her shoulders trying to get out of her arms. She had swooped him up so fast that Brian didn't even see her do it.

"Geesh, Lois, I don't see what all the fuss is about." Peter said from the couch as he flipped through channels. "So Stewie got his balls wet a little earlier then we expected, big deal."

Brian stared at him in disbelief. It was exactly those kind of comments that made Brian question why he was even associeated with this guy let alone a close friend.

"PETER!" Lois yelled whacking him upside the head. Stewie took his chance, while he was being held prisoner by only one of his mother's arms, he pinched her rather firmly. "Ow, Steiwe that hurt Mommy." she said as she let go of him unintentionally. He fell squarely on his feet and hurridly ran to Brian who put an arm around him.

"Lois, I talked to a friend of Joe's who deals with cases like Stewie's." he said and the baby hid his face in his fur.

"Oh?" answered Lois a little cooly. "I still can't believe you knew about this since last night and didn't bother to call or anything. Brian you didn't even tell us when we got home!" she suddenly shot at him.

"Lois, neighter one of you took your cell phones because you didn't want to be 'bothered'. And when you got home last night both of you were so waisted that you just went and had sex! You didn't even hear your son crying out in fear last night!" he shot back. He was NOT going to be the enemy here, not after all he's done for the victem.

Lois looked as if she wanted to retort to this but thought better of it. She had enough sense to know when to drop an argument, especially one she knew she was going to loose. "Fine." she said tartly. "What did his friend say?"

"Stewie needs immideate theropy." Brian said. "Not getting it for him could result into some pretty bad behavior as he gets older. He could act out his sexual frustrations on others, start drugs, get involved in gangs, have serious anger and authority issues, not to mention he wont be able to trust anyone fully and that includes you and Peter, and he most likely will become depressed and well...she said victems could turn suicidal. Their personal immage has been destroyed so much that they become irrational. Even though their attackers make them believe that their loving them, sooner or later it always stops and the child is left feeling confused and abandoned no matter what stops it." Brian said.

"Brian, he's a baby." Lois said stunned by all of this.

"Not for long, Lois. And the majority of what I said wont take place until he is old enough to get involved in it." Even though Brian was sure that Stewie was old enough mentally to go through most of the PTSD symtems now Lois was convinced he was just a normal innocent infant who didn't constantly dream about world conquest or killing his mother.

"So if we don't do something now we'll have an emo baby on our hands?" Peter asked.

"Well I guess you can look at it that way." Brian said flatly.

"Oh well that's no issue, it just means he's got the emotions of a teenager. He's bound to get them sooner or later." Peter reasoned as he continued to flip through the channels.

"But," Brian continued to Lois ignoring Peter's comment. "do you really want to wait that long? It might be too late by then to help him."

Lois looked taken aback. "Oh no, I understand. I'm just pissed at myself that I wasn't more atteentive. I should've picked up on this. No, I know you're right."

"Good." Brian said picking Stewie up. "His first sesion's in an hour." he walked away with the tot in his arms before Lois could say or do anything else.

Once they were in Stewie's room Brian set him down. Stewie looked up at him and then quite suddenly slapped him.

"Ow, Stewie..." Brian started but was interrupted by Stewie pulling on his collar and yanking his face down to his.

"Listen Brian I don't need my damn head shrunk!" he hissed angrily at his captured love. "I just need you!"

"Stewie." Brian said calmly, gently freeing his collar and wrapping the toddler in his arms. "Trust me, you'll feel a lot better once you've talked to someone about everything that man did to you."

"I can talk to you about it but I don't need to go to a mad house!" Stewie said desperately.

"Stewie, that's not where you're going. It's an ordinary office, like the doctor's office. He'll ask you a few questions, you tell him everything that happened, and after a few visists with him, you'll be fine." Brian said soothingly stroking the baby's face. "Keep in mind that if you want to talk to me about it, I'm all ears. However, you really need to talk to someone who isn't emotionally involved and I'm sorry to say that I don't fall in that category."

Stewie didn't argue. He didn't fully understand it, but if Brian said it had to be done, then he would do it. He knew Brian would never tell him to do something that would hurt him, not on purpose anyways. He wrapped his arms around the dog's neck and stood up on his tippy toes. He pushed his lips to Brian's, trying to convey all his feelings in it, his appriciation, his fear, his sceptism, and most of all his love.

A quarter of an hour later Brian and Stewie were sitting in the shrink's waiting room. Brian was sitting in one of the cushioned seats and Stewie was sitting in his lap, his faced hidden in Brian's fur. Stewie had just caught sight of a grey haired man who walked with a cane. Needless to say the poor child litterally lost his head. He started shaking and tears welled up in his terrified eyes. "Brian." he wispered as the man, unbenounced to Stewie's torment, waved a cheerful hello at them. Brian smiled at the man but instantly lifted Stewie gently from the seat next to him and placed him on his lap.

"Is he alright?" the man asked a little concerned.

"Oh yeah, he's just a little fussy." Brian assured him. "He hasn't had his nap yet."

The man nodded as if he knew all to well how babies got when they didn't get enough sleep, obviously he had some experience with children.

"Stewie Griffin?" Stewie raised his head when he heard his name being called. A yung man stood at the door leading to the shrink's office.

Brian stood up and carried Stewie over to the man. "You must be Allen." said Brian holding out a paw to shake hands with the shrink.

"Yes, and you must be Brian." the young man said politely. "And this must be Stewie." he smiled at the toddler who glared evily back at him.

Brian followed him into the room and sat Stewie down on the couch. "Well, I'll let you two talk." he said as he head back t'wards the waiting room.

"Brian!" Stewie cried. How could he just leave him here?

"It's okay kid, I'll just be out here." Brian said smiling at him reasuringly.

Stewie watched hopelessly as Brian stepped out of the room.

"Well Stewie, how are you doing?" Allen asked him as he took a seat in a chair across from him.

"Is that a trick question you prick? I'm pissed off at everyone and petrified of even my own shadow! I was raped! How the hell do you think I'm feeling!"

"Do you want to sit and draw?" Allen asked pointing to a small table in the middle of the room that had a stack of white construction paper and crayons on it.

Stewie slid of the cushion he had been perched on and sat down at one of the chairs where he started drawing random little circles.

"Why don't you draw me a picture of your family?" Allen suggested.

Stewie oblidged thinking that if he did so he could go. While he drew, Allen talked to him and asked him about Herbert and what he had done to him. Stewie was not forth comming.

An hour later Allen walked Stewie out into the waiting room and told Brian that he wasn't able to get anywhere but that wasn't unusual for the first few visits. "It'll take him a while before he feels comfortable to truly talk about it to me." he explained. "But I'm concerned about his relationship with his mother."

"Why?" Brian asked.

In response Allen showed Brian the picture Stewie drew. It showed Stewie and Brian standing to one side by themselves, Peter, Chris, and some pink monster he took to be Meg were all standing on the other side of the page looking up at a figure who was pinned to a tree trunk by a machete; it was Lois.

"Oh." Brian said expressionlessly.

"I think he mihgt be resenting her for not helping him with his attacker." Allen said insightfully.

"You know you might be right." said Brian, then added to himself "if Stewie hadn't been out to get her since the day he was born, literally."

"Well, thanks for everything Allen, we'll see ya next week around noon, right?" Brian said as he held Stewie's hand and prepared to steer him out of the office.

"Sounds good to me." Allen said. "Bye Stewie."

"so how did it go, Brian?" Lois asked nerviously as they stepped into the living room.

"He's going to need some time before he feels willing to talk about anything to him." Brian explained sitting down on the couch. He was exausted, but not as much as Stewie who had fallen asleep on the way home, the ice cream Brian had bought him had melted all over his lap.

"Well that's to be expected seeing how this Allen is a total stranger and all." Lois said wisely.

"Yeah I know." agreed Brian. "Well, I better get him in his crib." and with that Brian hurried off to lay Stewie down for a well needed rest.

**Poor little Stewie, my heart goes out to him. Sorry about bashing Lois and Peter in here...I just...REALLY can not stand Lois at all and I do tend to get annoyed with Peter quite often. Plus I was trying to live up to their characters. Let me know how I did. R&R plz and thank you!**


	4. Now Or Never

Ch. 4: Now Or Never

It had been three months since Brian had found out about Herbert and Stewie had started theropy with Allen. In that time Stewie had been going through more mood changes then Lois when she had been pregnant with any of her kids.

It had taken him five weeks to finally be able to sleep in his crib again. He had insisted to sleep with Brian on the floor and even after he agreed to try his crib again he wanted Brian to stay in the room with him.

Durring the day he refused to be anywhere other then the kitchen, the bathroom, or his bedroom, convinced that anyone who walked by the house would reach through the windows and try and grab him.

One day, about three weeks after he started talking to Allen, Peter's father came to have dinner in honors of Peter's birthday. He had reached down to give Stewie a hug and the todder who adored his grandfather for his love of violence and distruction of mankind had started to freak out and ran over to hide behind Brian.

He hadn't tried to kill his mother in weeks and when Brian asked about the reasoning, Stewie just said that he wasn't in the mood. Infact all he wanted to really do, apart from being near Brian, was stay in his room and either draw profound images of cartoon characters or sit and stare at the empty air talking to himself. He didn't even talk to Rupert that much. He would sleep with him, and take him everywhere like usual, but he didn't interact with him like he normally did. Brian was wondering if Allen's theropy sessions were doing any good for the toddler. He decided to go and talk with him about Stewie's progress after the 9th visit.

"Well Stewie is showing more anger and I can't seem to get to the root of it. He's opening up a little more but it's just the same thing over and over again." Allen said.

"Well he is here just to talk about his abuse." Brian said a little confused at what the theropist expected from the child.

"Yes, yes, I know that." Allen said dismisedly. "But that's not what I mean. He keeps saying things like 'I'm not afraid of anything', 'I don't get intimidated'. I've asked what he means by those comments but he shuts down everytime. I think what it might be is that he's scared and is angry about it. I've explained to him countless times that it wasn't his fault and that he was the victem but I don't know if he believes me. Talking about it can only get him so far, Brian. He has to believe that he's a survivior inorder to be one." Allen said sadly.

That conversation had taken place three weeks ago. Brian sighed as he took a sleeping Stewie out of his car seat and started walking to the front door. He saw a note taped to it that read:

Brian, Peter and I decided to take the kids to my parents' this weekend. Watch Stewie and keep him out of trouble. Call if you need anything. Hugs to both you and my baby, Love Lois. PS. Uh, Brian...yeah it's Peter. Listen buddy I set the couch on fire and I beat it out with a book. Now I'm not sure cause I couldn't really read what it said and it's probably not even worth mentioning but I think it might have been your special edition of the book with all those boring poems from that dead brawd Emily Chickinson. Dickinson Peter, her name was Emily Dickinson. And you didn't? Well geesh Lois, why would I tell him I did if I didn't?

Brian sighed. He felt his anger rise at Peter. Emily Dickinson was his favorite poet and now the fat idiot has gone and messed that up for him as well. Just like when he told him that Michal Jackson was a guy. Brian shuddered at the memory of his feelings for him. To this day he couldn't understand how he didn't realize it.

Brian opened the door and walked inside. Sure enough the smell of burning fabric reached his nose as he turned on the light and saw the couch still smoking. On the floor infront of it was the evidence of his poetry book's demise. A black heep of burnt paper lay on the rug. He felt tears well up in his eyes at the sight of it. Why did he have to have a friend as stupid as Peter? Why? He closed the door and sat Stewie down by the wall before slowly walking up to his destroyed treasure. With a funeral march beat playing in his head he knelt down by the ashes and bowed his head, 'officialy' saying goodbye to his pride and joy. He was going to kill that fat bastard the moment they got back, Brian thought homicidally as he got up and grabbed the duster buster to clean up the remains of his book.

When he was done he grabbed the fabreze and sprayed the couch with it and then the whle room. By the time he was done with that Stewie had woken up. "Brian?" he asked groggily rubbing his eyes. He looked so cute. Thought Brian as he walked over and picked up Stewie.

"Hey there sleepy eyes." Brian said smiling at him. "You hungry?"

Stewie nodded and Brian walked him into the kitchen to get something fixed up for lunch.

"Good news." Brian said as he set Stewie down in his highchair and began to pull out bread and other supplies for sandwich making.

"What's that?" asked Stewie who still wasn't quite awake yet.

"You and me have the house to ourselves this weekend, everyone went over to Lois's parents."

"Perfect!" chirped Stewie now fully awake at hearing this. This weekend would be the ideal time to carry out his plans. Then he saw Brian's eyes, they looked moist and had a hint of torment in them. "Brian? What's wrong buddy?" Stewie asked concerned.

"Oh it's nothing just Peter burned my special edition of Emily Dickinson Poems that's all, I'm fine, really kid it's nothing."

"Nothing?" questioned Stewie outraged. "The Fat Man really did it this time, you just wait till I get my hands on him he'll rule the day he and Lois ever concieved me!"

Brian laughed a little at the threat. "Glad to see you starting to act like yourself kid. Here." he added placing an egg salad sandwich (Stewie's favorite) in front of him on his tray.

"Hmm, yes, yes. You know I really think I'm starting to finally get over this whole ordeal." Stewie said as he took a bite of his sandwich happily.

"Good to hear it. Does that mean I can sleep in Peter and Lois's room tonight?" asked Brian with a playful smile on his face.

A look of terror filled Stewie's eyes and he stared at Brian. "You wouldn't! Please Brian he could come back at any time! If you're not there he'll take me for sure and then I'll never see yu again!"

"Wow, wow, Stewie calm down. I was just kidding. Of course I'd never leave you like that." Brian said quickly putting an arm around the toddler the best he could and planted a kiss on his giant forehead. Stewie closed his eyes at the touch but when he opened them again they still had a trace of fear in them.

As he ate his sandwich he thought about his plan. He wasn't sure when the perfect time would be to exicute it. He saw advantages and disavantages to both sides. If he went ahead and did it now, then the rest of the weekend would be spent in utter bliss, or utter terror. If he waited till the last moment, then it presous time would have been waisted, or he would be able to go to Lois for comfort almost right afterwords. The thought of allowing his vile mother comfort him didn't bother him as much as it usually did, mainly because of the reason as to why she'd have to comfort him if need be. But in the end, feeling that he was strong enough to handle what he wanted to attempt and not being a very patient person (give him a break he's a toddler), he soon decided the sooner the better.

"Brian." he said hesitantly.

"Yeah." the dog looked up from the newspaper he had been scanning, not really taking in any of what he read.

"Can we go up to my room, please?" Stewie asked him nerviously. Was he getting cold feet already? No, that's obserred, he had more gaul then that, didn't he?

Brian stood up and lifted Stewie out of his chair. He tried to put him back down so he could walk on his own but the tiny boy clung to his collar. He rested his head on Brian's sholder as the dog walked up the stairs. Stewie slid down when they reached the door to his room and waited for Brian to go in first. A little perplexed Brian walked in a head of Stewie. The toddler followed suit and as he did so, he closed the door.

**I HATE PETER! I also LOVE Emily Dickinson...but I needed a reason to have Brian smack him in the story, that's always great to watch...or maybe I'll have Stewie do it, IDK. Anyhways, what's Stewie's plan? Keep reading if it's not painfully obvious to you...and even if it is next chapter's what ya'll have been pretty much waiting for as you suffered through this accursed story. WARNING: next chapter contains a whole lot of STEWIE ON BriAN SMUtt! yay! ^^ **


	5. No More Fear

**WARNING YAOI AHEAD! YAOI AHEAD! (That means boyxboy love action people) only in this case it's boyxdog...does that still count as yaoi? Well I guess since the dog is a boy...getting of target here...point is if you don't want to read male sex then don't read and NO FLAMING ME! **

Ch. 5: No More Fear

"Stewie?" Brian asked curious about the little one's nervious passing and weary looks.

"Brian, I...I need to do something. It's the only thing I can think of...I don't know if it'll work or not though...I don't want to sound like I'm using Brian...I just need to straighten things out now and forever." Stewie was rambling on and Brian had a hard time understanding what he was talking about.

"I think he's scared and is angry about it." Allen's words came floating back to Brian and he thought he knew, finally, what was bothering his little Stewie so much now.

"Stewie..." Brian said hesitantly, "What exactly are you trying to say? What do you need to find out? And why would you think you'd be using me?"

Stewie bit his lip as he turned his unsertain eyes away from Brian's face.

"Stewie? Come on talk to me kid, what's on your mind?" Brian had taken a seat in one of Stewie's plastic chairs and was looking at him intently. Stewie, without saying a word, came up to Brian and started to kiss him passionately. He climbed up and straddled Brian's lap, his arms wrapped around the dog's neck, pushing as hard as he could against Brian's body.

Brian, though taken aback by this sudden burst of effection, didn't really object. He wrapped his arms around Stewie's small waste and pulled him closer. When it came time for borth of them to break apart for some air, Brian raised his paws and held Stewie's fame between them, holding his forehead pressed up against the child's. If Stewie thought that that kiss was going to divert Brian's attention from the problem at hand, he was wrong. But he misinterpreted the toddler's intentions. Stewie used that kiss not to distract Brian from the thing that was troubling him, but as a way to show him.

"Brian, I'm so scared." Stewie whispered, almost inaudible, his eyes lowered down so as not to look Brian in the eyes.

"Scared of what kid?" Brian asked trying to get Stewied to look at him.

"I'm not supposed to be, I mean, it's natural right?" Stewie continued as if he hadn't heard Brian's question. "I'm supposed to love it, right? I'm supposed to want it, to want you." now he looked at Brian, his eyes filling with unshed tears. "I need to get over this damn fear Brian. I need to do it until I don't fear it anymore, and I can only do it with you. But I don't want you to think I'm only doing it with you because of me, I want to because I love you too, but I need you to help me not be afraid. You're the only one I can trust, you're the only one I love."

Brian froze a little. Was Stewie asking him to help him get over his fear of sex?

"Please, Brian." Stewie whispered as he closed his eyes and tears fell from beneath his lashes. "I need you. I need you to help me get over this damn fear of needing you."

Brian's eyes softened as he used his thumbs to wipe the moster of of Stewie's face. He kissed the remaining tears that were plastered to his eye lashes away. "Stewie, you won't be using me kid." he said gently, wrapping an arm around the toddler's waste and putting his other hand on the back of his head, holding him close in a tight embrase. "I'll be more then willing to help you out. Anything you need me to do, anytime you need me to listen, anytime you want me to get the hell out of your life, if it'll help you, then I'll do it."

Stewie cried as he threw his arms around Brian's neck and burried his face in his shoulder. "Dog, I might not love you after this, you realize that don't you?"

"Kid listen to me, you'll be afraid of the sex, and that fear, if you let it, will drive you away from me. But, if you allow me to help you, if you tell yourself there's nothing to fear as long as it's me, then, you will never stop loving me. And I will never stop loving you, even if this doesn't work out and you spend the rest of your life running away from me, I will still love you."

Stewie lifted his head and pressed his lips to Brian's once more, this time parting them, asking Brian to deepen it. Brian did so, and as he did he slid of the chair and kneeled down on the rug. He gently lowered Stewie to the ground but then rolled over, putting the toddler on top of him.

He broke the kiss and stared at Stewie's uncertain, slightly terror filled, eyes.

"Kid, we don't have to do this now, we can stop and try again later at anytime." Brian said softly, stroking more tears off of Stewie's velvet cheeks.

f"No, you dumb dog, I need to find out now, I can't go on like this anymore." Stewie said fercely, though his eyes told a different answer. "Yes." they screamed at Brian. "Please, make my mouth shut the fuck up and stop this."

"Are you sure?" Brian said, wanting Stewie to listen to his own beating heart instead of his enormous egostatistical pride.

Stewie closed his eyes for a moment. Brian was expecting him to burst into more tears, say that he didn't know what to do, pleed for Brian to tell him what to do, admit he was scared. But of course that simply was not Stewie Griffin, not the real Stewie Griffin anyways.

When Stewie opened his eyes again they no longer held that terror in them. They were...numb. He was empty of all emotion. Brian didn't like it. "Look." he said, "You're obviously not ready for this so just take it easy and we'll work it out okay?"

"NO!" cried Stewie taking Brian's paws and pinning them above his head. "Please, dog." he wispered softly. "I need to do this." his eyes gained some emotion again but all they showed was desperation. Brian's heart seemed to shatter when he saw it.

"Alright kid. Alright, we'll try." Brian said, resigning at last.

Now the thought of doing it with Stewie didn't seem to sicken him as much as it should have. True he's a baby. Resoned Brian. But not intelectually. And in the end isn't that the barrier of concent? Intellegence? He knows all to well what this is, he's not a child, he's an adult traped in a child's body. Yes, that would be how he would save his concience.

Stewie leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against Brian, thanking him. Then he got up and, with shaking fingures tried to unbotton his red overalls. After fumbling a few times he turned his eyes to Brian, pleeding for help.

Brian smiled softly and kneeled down infront of him. He slowly undid one of the buttons, then the other. Soon Stewie was standing infront of Brian with nothing but his yellow shirt and diapper on. He pushed Brian, who was still kneeling infront of him, backwards and both of them fell flat on the floor. He strattled Brian's hips and started rocking side to side as he lifted his shirt up and over his head. Brian could just feel the toddler's hard member through the padding of his huggies, but he began to moan quietly nontheless.

Stewie ran his hands over Brian's chest and started to explore his whole body. When his hands trailed up, he reached behind Brian and huninged his red collar from around his neck. He bent down and began kissing Brian's expossed fur.

Brian turned his head so Stewie had full access to his flesh and started to slowly loose his mind as he felt his own cock start waking up. He could hardly believe it, Stewie, his precious little Stewie, was actually on top of him, loving him. This was a dream come true.

"St-Stewie a-are you okay?" Brian moaned, his cheeks becoming flushed from the heat of the little one's kisses.

"I'm...fine...dog." Stewie said in between kisses. "Are...you?"

Oh yes, Brian was in heaven. He wanted more then ever to bring Stewie along with him, but he was afraid. He wasn't sure how much he should do, how much he should not do. He didn't know if Stewie wanted him to do anything or just ly there and take what the toddler had to offer.

"St-Stewie what do you wa-want me to d-do?" Brian moaned as Stewie moved his mouth to place little love bites on Brian's chest.

"You?" Stewie looked up at him and now Brian saw lust in his eyes; desperation and lust, not a good combination. He moved his hands up and wrapped them around Brian's neck and began kissing his lips again, His tongue danced in Brian's mouth until Brian wrapped his arms around Stewie's waste and made his tongue fight back. Stwie, without breaking the kiss, reached down and slid of his diapper. He grapped Brian's shoulders and rolled him over so that he was on top. Stewie wrapped a chubby leg around Brian's waste, making their two bodies mesh together even closer. He felt Brian's hardening cock rup up against his and the feeling was wonderful and sickening at the same time. He pushed his hips upward, making them grind harder against Brian's.

Brian was again surprised by Stewie's bolness. But again, he didn't complain about it. This was pure blish. He moved his mouth to kiss Stewie's small neck and torso. He lapped at the toddler's nipples and grinned when heard Stewie's moans of satisfaction. He wanted to please Stewie even more. He started to go lower and lower until he was right below the little by's navel. He looked up, aksing for permission with his eyes. Stewie's small frame seemed to stiffen.

"Yo-you're not going to..."

"Not unless you want me to." Brian said soothingly, reaching up and stroking Stewie's face, trying to relax him.

"No, no. That's not it, I've never had it done to me, I don't know what if feels like. No, what I was asking is...you're not going to ask me to do it to you...are you?" Stewie didn't think he give a blow job ever again. Everytime he thought about giving one he felt sick to his stomach.

"Of course not." Brian assured him fermly. "I would never ask you to do something you weren't comfortable with kid." He pushed himslef up slightly and gave Stewie a passionate kiss before saying in a suductive voice, "So what do you want me to do kid?"

Stewie shuddered slightly when he heard his nick-name being spoken like that. He loved it. Brian's chosen name for him always made him feel at peace whenever he heard it, but when it was used in that tone of voice, to put it bluntly it was HOT!

His shudder didn't go unoticed, however, Brian took it as a sign of fear. "What's wrong? Do you want to stop?" he asked in his normal, deep voice (though Stewie had to admit that that voice was almost if not more sexy as the sudductive tone he just used). Concern was written all over his face.

Stewie looked at him crossly. "No, you dumb dog, I told you, we're doing this no matter what. I have to face my fears. I have to surpass them."

"Okay, okay." Brian said secretly admiring the little one's determination and one track mindedness.

"Brian, you can do whatever you want to me." the words sounded strangled when Stewie whispered them.

"Are you sure?" Brian asked in an uncertain voice.

"Of course I'm sure douchebag." Stewie snapped impatiently.

Well at least some of his old 'pain in the ass' aditude is comming back. Thought Brian as he lowered his head once more between Stewie's legs. I guess I should be greatful to see some part of his old self again, but I hope he gains back some of his more pleasent qualities back as well, and fast.

He took in Stewie's throbbing member before he began. He moved to Stewie's tiny asswhole and began...uhhh...licking it.

Stewie, who was expecting something else, suddenly gave a great gasp of surprise then started to moan in pleasure. Grinning once more to himself Brian took a finger and traced Stewie's entrance with it.

"Kid, this is going to be a little painful but just relax and try to breathe, it'll get easier as I go on. Is it okay if I go ahead?" he warned the toddler.

Stewie, not to sure what Brian was going to do slowly nodded and closed his eyes, readying himself for the pain that was coming.

Brian slowly began to push his finger in, stopping every few centemeters to allow Stewie to get used to it. Stewie gave another gasp and bit back the sudden tears that sprang up almost before Brian began finger fucking him.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked quickly taking note of Stewie's screwed up face.

"F-Fine..." was all that Stewie was able to moan. It did hurt, quite a lot, but as Brians's finger got further and further in, and Stewie took a few deep breaths, the pain slowly subsided. "Oh...m-my...God." gasped Stewie as the sensation of joy and bliss gripped his lower half.

Brian smiled softly, knowing that pleasure had made itself known. He thought about adding another finger but after feeling around with the one that was already in there, he thought he better not push it. He slowly removed his finger from inside Stewie. The toddler felt it sliding out and pouted.

"What are you doing now?" curiosity and disapointment mingled in Stewie's question.

"You'll see." was all Brian's response was.

He possitioned himself infront of Stewie and placed the tip of his hardened member, which was dripping with pre-cum that Brian used to lubricate himself, at Stewie's opening. Brian counted to three slowly before starting to push into Stewie once more.

The tinny child let out yet another gasp. He felt his eyes role in his eyes as both pain and pleasure gripped him. Brian pushed all the way in, then slowly pulled out until just his head was in, then slowly, inch by inch, pushed back in. He continued this agonizingly slow fuck until Stewie finally gasped, "Fa-aster B-Br-i-ian, pl-lea-ease."

Brian did as he commanded, but he didn't increase his spead that much, not until he got another command to do so from the flushed faced toddler who had now wrapped his legs around Brian's waste.

Brian fucked harder, almost to the point where his hips were smacking up against Stewie's. Then, after pushing in one last time, he decided to leave it in, pressed up against Stewie's prostate.

Stewie put both hands over his mouth to keep from screaming out. Sweat had accumalated on his forehead and his cheeks had a rosy glow to them. Brian leaned forward over him to take in this beautiful sight. He whiped away a small trail of tears with his thumb before leaning down and whispering to the little boy who he was pleasuring, "Well kid, how are you doing now?" in that same sudductive voice that he used earlier. It drove Stewie wild.

He took his hands away from his mouth and gasped, "Damn dog, why couldn't it have been you who held me captive for two fricken months?"

Brian stared at him. Stewie had actually just made an attempt to joke about his abuse. It wasn't a particually good joke, but a joke nontheless. What did that mean? Was he getthing over it at last? Was he finally becoming his old self again?

"Well I've got you now." he whispered, still using that same sexy tone. "Now and forever."

He bent his head down and planted a kiss on Stewie's quivering lips and started trailing it down his whole body. He once again hovered over Stewie's member, now hot, quivering and leaking pre-cum. He licked the head and Stewie lost it.

"Ahh...B-Br-ian!" he moaned, trying to control the level of his breathless voice.

Brian, smiling victoriously, poped the head into his mouth and began sucking gently on it. He took both hands and began massasing the shaft and balls. Stewie could hardly take it, he was sure he was going to be driven, literally, insain from the combined pleasure of Brian holding his dick inside of him and of Brian's mouth and hands working at his own throbing member.

It wasn't long until he let out a warning moan, "Bri-an I'm go-oing t-to..." but it was too late.

Brian felt Stewie's seed spill into his mouth. He pulled his head up and forced himself to swallow it. After all there wasn't really any other option open to him at the time. About a minute later, maybe less, Brian too came. He filled Stewie up to the point where it started to drip out of him. Brian quickly grabbed Stewie's shirt and caught the spill with it. After all, a shirt was a lot easier to clean then a rug.

Both boy and dog were totally spent. Brian gently pulled out of Stewie and leaned back so that he was sitting infront of Stewie. Stewie was sure if he could sit up, but soft white furry paws reached out and pulled him into Brian's lap. Brian scooted back so that he was leaned against the wall in the corner of the room.

"So how are you feeling kid?" he asked as he held Stewie close to him. He reached over and grabbed Stewie's blanket from the floor and drapped it over both of them.

"You promise I'll only do that with you?" Stewie asked as sleep started to overcome him.

"You bet your life, and Lois's too if ya want, on it." Brian said with a small smile.

"Then Brian," Stewie yawned. "I'm not scared anymore."

Brian smiled even wider at that. He gave the almost sleeping toddler a gentle squeeze before putting his head back against the wall. "Glad to hear it kid." he said with a heavy tongue.

Stewie smiled to himself before he passed out for good. He had won. He had beet the fear. So many times had he wanted to yell at Brian to stop, to get the hell away from him. But he never gave in, and he actually felt pleasure, some pain, but mostly pleasure this time. That was a first. He snuggled his head against Brian's fur and let out a small yawn. He knew the rest of the weekend was going to be utter bliss.

**Oh...wow...okay...please, I never ask this, but go easy on me with this chapter...writting smutt is a lot harder then reading it...I had to keep stopping cause I kept getting embarrased...oh well...said and done...or written and done...let me know how it is and please don't flame or tag me or anything like that...**


	6. BASTARD

**Shoortest chapter (and last) and it's my favorite one of all! Brian does something priceless in this chapter and Peter does his most stupidest thing EVER! (apart from setting the couch on fire that is)...**

Ch. 6: BASTARD!

Brian and Stewie were on the coutch watching "Look Who's Talking". Family was doing a John Travoltra marathon and comming up next was "Hairspray".

"You know, Bruce Willis actually didn't do a bad job at being a baby." Brian commented lightly as the Bruce's voice was heard saying "Turn the big wheel, yeah I think I could drive."

"Please tell me you did NOT just say that!" Stewie snapped in mock anger.

"What?" Brian said. "Some of those things actually sound like something a baby would say."

"Brian, be glad I love you, otherwise I would shoot you for such a comment." Stewie said dryly. "Bruce Willis knows nothing about being a baby." It was clear by now that Stewie was back, or almost completely back, to his old self again. He still had nightmares, but they weren't quite as bad as before. At least Herbert was at least getting wounded now, even if he was dying yet.

"Oh come on..." began Brian but was cut off.

"NOTHING!" shouted Stewie. "And further more, Brian, him improvising what he thinks babies are thinking isn't cute. Not cute at all, Brian."

"Okay, whatever. Be a Bruce Willis hater...dick."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Brian, Stewie, we're home!" Lois's nazely voice called from the front door.

Brian and Stewie looked over the top of the couch. "Hey." they both said in unison.

Meg and Chris came in after their mother.

"John Travoltra!" Meg squeeled as she ran to sit infront of the TV. "I LOVE him!"

"They're doing a marathon so knock yourself out." said Brian dully.

"Have they shown Greece yet?" Asked Lois sitting down inbetween Brian and Stewie.

"Comming on after Hairspray." replied Brian still in a dry tone.

"Come here baby boy." cued Lois as she lifted Stewie into her lap. "Did you miss mommy sweety?"

"Oh please, you are joking right?" answered Stewie looking daggers at her. "You know mother, these past few days have been quite beinifital. Actually, come to think about it, I am a little glad to see you, because now I can carry out my plans and finally get rid of you, you accursed woman you." he said then crawled over and took his place in Brian's lap.

"So he's still attaching to you." Lois said, a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Yeah, but other then that and the nightmares, he's gotten a lot better." Brian assured her putting one arm around the toddler and resting the other one on the arm of the couch.

"I say, where the douche is the fat man?" piped Stewie looking around.

"Yeah, where is Peter?" Brian asked a little anger in his eyes.

"Oh, he should be comming any minute now." Lois said eyeing the front door.

As if on que Peter came in holding something behind his back.

"Hey buddy." he said to Brian in a cheerful voice.

"Peter, I'm extremely pissed at you, why are you even talking to me?" Brian asked hostily.

"I got you something. Took me forever to find it, but I got you another poetry book."

"Really? You found another edition of Emily Dickinson?" Brian asked hopefully, his anger vanashing for a moment.

"Who?" asked Peter looking lost.

"Emily Dickinson, the woman who wrote the peoms that were in the book you burned." Brian asked his hopes failing.

"Oh that brawd? No, but I got you something better then Emily Chickinson." Peter replied.

"DICKINSON! EMILY DICKINSON!" shouted Brian frustrated.

"Geesh Brian, there's no need to shout I'm right here." Peter said a little crossly. "Anyhow, here." he handed Brian the book he had been holding behind his back.

Brian took it and read the cover. It read: Jeff Foxworthy's: If You...Then You Might Be A Redneck. Brian stared at it for a moment then asked, "Peter, in what world is Jeff Foxworthy better than Emily Dickinson? His shit isn't even poetry."

"Well for one he's not dead and he's a guy." Peter said defensively. "But if you don't apriciate my attempt at making things up to you then I guess I waisted 50 cents for nothing."

Brian gently lifted Stewie from his lap and got of the couch. He stepped right up to Peter, asked him to lower his head, and smacked him as hard as he could across the face with the book. "YOU BASTARD! YOU DESTROYED ART AND REPLACE IT WITH TRASH! NO! NO!" with each 'NO', he brought the book down hard on top of Peter's head. He then tossed the book at Peter's feet and stormed upstairs.

Stewie quickly fallowed him calling, "Brian! It's okay! You can read Charles Dickens to me!"

Random Joe, Quagmire and Clevend waltz into the Griffin's living room.

Joe: Th-th-tha-

Quagmire: That's All Folks BAM!

Clevand: Oh Quagmire, you're so dispicable. You stole my line.

Quagmire: Well what can I say? heh-Ya gotta be fast if ya wanna catch Jesica Rabbit.

Cleveland: Why would you want to catch Jessica Rabbit?

Joe: Who wouldn't want to catch her? Jessica Rabbit's fucking HOt!

Quagmire: I want to take her from her bunny husband and show her what a real carrot looks like OH!


End file.
